handsofwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Ranger
]]The Rangers are the fighters of the Trackers/Warders. Their weapon of choice is a bow. They are the finest bowmen in all of Tempor. Hands of War If you are a Ranger, you can receive quests by the Trackers. Traits Rangers have ranged and fast bow attacks, along with fast movement and average Health Point and Energy recovery. Abilities *Shoot Arrow - Shoots an arrow. *Bind Wound - Heals some of your Health Points,binding your wounds. *Fetter - A net that traps an enemy, although direct damage will undo it. ' It doesn't prevent wizard/archer units from attacking you, nor warriors if they are within striking distance of you.' *Frost Shot - An icy arrow that reduces the target's speed by 60% and deals constantly damage to the opponent over a period of time. The damage is influenced by both skill level and Agility of the player. Doesn't cancel Fetter's effect, which can be useful. *Searing Arrow - A flaming arrow that can pass through enemies. *Elven Shot - A magical arrow that deals a large amount of damage. Items Some of the strongest items for the Ranger class in Hands of War are: *Warder's Necklace (Jewel) (excluding Heartstone) *Sharpshooter's Skullcap (Head) *Sylvan Gloves (Hands) *Sylvan Armguards (Arms) *Poken's Vest (Chest) *Legs Of The Tracker (Legs) *Sylvan Boots (Feet) *Fury of the Glade (Weapon) Hands of War 2/Hands of War 2 - Expanded Edition If you are Ranger (or Beastmaster), you can receive quests by the Warders. Traits Rangers have ranged bow attacks, fast movement,high critical chance,moderate damage and moderate armor. Abilities Ranger *Falcon Strike - The basic attack. *Ice Trap - Freezes an enemy with a placed trap if they touch it. *Nature's Grace - Damage is reduced by 50% by a magical shield. *Triple Shot - Charges three arrows and then fires them in different directions. *Trueshot - A magical arrow that gathers more power the longer its in the air. Runes *Rune of Oak/Rune of the Beast *Rune of the Wolf *Rune of the Earth/Rune of the Golem *Rune of Stone *Rune of Wind *Rune of Storm Note: Rune of the Golem's active part doesn't work. Items Some of the strongest items for the Ranger class in Hands of War 2 are: *Sight of the Eagle (Head) *Hands of the Bowman (Hands) *Windshaper's Shinguards (Legs) *Embrace of the Glade (Chest) *Sylvan Gliders (Feet) *Gladespark, Bow of Legend (Weapon) Hands of War Tower Defense The Ranger is a tower. It has four subclass upgrades. They are: *Marksman (Triple Shot - Shoots three arrows in a cone) *Tracker (Perception - Can see and deals 2x damage to stealthed units) *Striker (Puncture - Arrow have a 75% chance to pass through) *Pathfinder (Frost Shot - Slows enemies on each hit) Traits Rangers have average fire rate, low damage and high range. Abilities *Eagle Sight - Increases the range of all towers for a period of a time. *Arrowstorm *Teleport *Fire Arrow - When toggled on, arrows of the champion have a 75% chance to pass through their target. Hands of War 3 If you are Ranger, you can receive quests by the Warders. Traits Rangers have ranged bow attacks, fast movement, moderate damage and moderate armor. Bows give also more dexterity points than the other weapons, meaning Rangers have a higher critical chance Abilities (they depend on the Factions' choices) Falcon Shot (normal attack-starting active skill) Tiger Stance (starting passive skill) Skills by Alliance: Hail Storm (Active) Field Valor (Active) Unity (Passive) Heart of Tempor (Passive) Skills by Shadow Runners: Blizzard (Active) - Creates an ice storm at a selected area, dealing 20 + 423*(agi*0.55) magical damage and applying the chill effect to all enemies in the target area. Desecrate (Active) - Plagues and area with shadows, increasing the damage all party members deal to enemies inside the plague by 10%. Lasts 30 seconds. Undying Heart (Passive) - Increases your total stamina by 20%. Shadow's Grace (Passive) - Increases your Grace by 20% of your total Focus and Speed. Skills by Merchant's Guild: Regrowth (Active) - Heals a friendly target for 30 + 146*(gra*0.5) health. If the target is affected by Refresh, Regrowth heals for an additional 100% and consumes the Refresh effect. Standard of Justice (Active) - Places a battle standard increasing the critical strike chance for all party members by 15%. Lasts 30 seconds. Justice for All (Passive) - Increases your total Magic Resist by 30% and your Stamina by 10%. Skills by Commoners: Choking Vines (Active) Call to Arms (Active) Breath of Frost (Passive) Skills by Mercenaries: Bandit's Colors (Active) - Places a standard, increasing the damage of all party members by 10%. Lasts 30 seconds. Burning Torment (Passive) - Each of your attacks has a 50% chance to creat a charge of Burning Fury on your target, increasing the amount of damage they receive from all sources by 10%. Max 3 charges. Permafrost (Active) - Creates a layer of permafrost at a selected area reducing the damage of all the enemies inside by 2 + 38*(gra*0.05) %. Lasts 15 seconds. Skills by Warders: Frost (Active) Touch of Life (Active) Refresh (Active) Sylvan Grasp (Active) Arrow Truth (Active) Guardian Stance (Passive) Gallery Ranger TD.png|A Ranger in Hands of War Tower Defense ChampionRanger.PNG|Champion's Ranger Marksman-Tracker-Striker-Pathfinder.png|The four different Ranger subclasses in Hands of War Tower Defense (Marksman, Tracker, Striker, and Pathfinder) RangerHow.png|Starting Ranger in Hands of War RangerHow2.png|Starting Ranger in Hands of War 2 Category:Classes Category:Towers